In a wireless communications network, multiple cells or base stations (also referred to as “eNBs”) use frequency bands and standardized codebooks for precoding transmission to their respective user equipments (UEs), using multiple transmit antennas. A typical problem of this procedure occurs where several cells or base stations are serving their intended UEs while interfering with each other's signal. This scenario is called “inter-cell interference.” Inter-cell interference constrains the throughput of the wireless network.